


Father's Day

by Takada_Saiko



Series: Truth in the Lies [81]
Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Father's Day, Keen family, Keen2, Keen3, Liz/Tom, Team Keen, Two Keens Are Better than One
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7246831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takada_Saiko/pseuds/Takada_Saiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They didn't get a chance to celebrate Tom's first Father's Day as a dad, so Liz had wanted this one to be special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father's Day

**Father's Day**

Setting: Sometime after they escape Kirk

* * *

 

Tom's first Father's Day had been spent away from his daughter and Liz, held by Kirk and used as leverage against her. Needless to say they hadn't had a chance to celebrate it, so Liz had decided that this Father's Day should be something special. While Tom was usually the one that set up special dinners and the sort, Liz had been determined to make sure nothing went wrong that Sunday. They were going to take Agnes to the park and she had reservations set up for all three of them at a restaurant that they loved for that evening. She had made sure that their schedules were cleared and things looked like they were going to work out well for it. One of the things that they had promised each other when Liz had been reinstated back into the FBI and Tom had taken the job with the Grey Matters division of Halcyon was that they wouldn't let their jobs come between them and their family. It was an old promise, and one that they had each failed at in their own ways the first time, but it was one that they were determined to keep this go around, and this was just another way to do it. It was simple and it was so wonderfully normal that they'd both been looking forward to it for weeks.

That's why Liz felt as guilty as she did that evening as she slipped her key into the lock of their front door, long after the sun had gone down on their would-be park day and their reservations would have been given away to someone that was not them. She cringed at the thought as the door pushed open slowly and she paused, steeling herself. The call had come in early that morning. Tom had told her to go. It was a kidnapping case and their time had been limited. She had promised to do her best to at least make it home for dinner, but it hadn't been in the cards. At least the little boy that had been taken was home with his family that night. That was something.

The living room floor was covered in toys and stuffed animals and - Liz cringed a little - even crayons all over the place. At least it looked like it had been a fun daddy-daughter day, even if she hadn't been able to be there for it. She would find a way to make it up to both of them, even if Agnes was still too young to understand why she had been pulled away.

Liz paused, tilting her head a little at the sound that was coming from their daughter's bedroom. She had hoped she was home early enough that Tom hadn't put her to bed yet, but if the day had been as busy as it looked like it had been, she might be out already. Liz toed her boots off at the door padded her way towards the room listening. As she moved closer, she could hear that the sound was a lullaby of some sort, Tom's voice soft and quiet. A smile tugged her lips as she peeked in, finding her husband slouched a little in the rocking chair, Agnes held up against him with her arms wrapped tightly around his neck and her cheek resting on his shoulder. He had one arm around her, holding her steady against him, and his other hand moved through her thin, darkening hair as he sang to her a song that Liz wasn't sure that she'd ever heard. She found herself leaning against the doorframe, a smile impossible to keep from her lips, and she listening until it ended.

"We were trying to wait up," Tom said, and it took a moment for Liz to realize that he was talking to her, "but she had a busy day and was getting a little cranky."

"I'm sorry, Tom," Liz murmured as she moved into the room, offering to take Agnes from him and set her down in her crib. "I know we'd planned-"

"It happens."

"We promised it wouldn't."

He shrugged and she felt his eyes on her as she moved, lingering over the crib to watch Agnes' sleeping face for a long moment before turning back around. A soft sigh escaped her and her husband stood, his expression unreadable. Finally a small smile broke through and he reached forward, catching her hand and pulling her closer. "The kid okay?"

"Yeah."

Tom leaned in, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Good." He wrapped his arms around her and held her close and she could almost feel the forgiveness and understanding more than it could have been spoken in words. They stood like that for a long moment, just holding onto each other and Liz had to admit, even if it had been her job that pulled her away, it was different somehow. He seemed less nervous, less worried that it was going to pull her away for good. She knew that it wouldn't. Never again. Neither of them would let it.

"What were you singing when I walked in?" she asked softly, shifting so she could look up at him.

He blinked, looking a little surprised and maybe even embarrassed. "You heard that?"

Liz grinned up at him and tipped up on her toes, pressing a quick kiss to his lips. "Yep."

He echoed the grin, a laugh escaping him. "I have no idea where it came from. Agnes either loved or hated it, though. She was out almost immediately."

"Maybe it's something you heard when you were a kid," she murmured and he made a face at the reference. He still hadn't broached the subject with Scottie and Liz wasn't sure that unless he found definitive evidence one way or the other that he ever would. She let it drop for that moment and took a step back. "I always forget how much I love your voice. You should sing more." He snorted and she swatted at him. "I'm serious."

"You're biased."

"Maybe a little. Did you eat dinner already?"

"Agnes wanted mac n' cheese, but there's a meatloaf in the oven that should be ready in about ten minutes."

"You're amazing. I was supposed to be doting on you today."

"Well, you could always offer to do the dishes," he teased.

"Deal." She glanced back towards Agnes who had a bunny clutched in her arms, shifting in her sleep. She was perfect. Their family might be a little odd sometimes, their jobs absolutely insane most of the time, but she was perfect, and Liz wouldn't have given her or Tom for anything.

Tom was waiting for her at the door when she turned back around and he reached out for her hand. She took his and let him pull her out of the room quietly so they wouldn't wake her and have to start the process all over again. She tightened her grip on him, lacing her fingers through his, and watched the smile tug at the corners of his lips. Liz leaned against his arm as they moved towards the kitchen and turned, pressing a kiss against his shoulder. "Not that I ever questioned it, but I want you to know that you've made an amazing father so far."

"Never questioned it? Not even once?" her husband teased.

Liz rolled her eyes. "No. I knew you'd figure it out."

Tom chuckled, ducking his head a little. "We make a pretty good team."

He started to pull away to start for the oven, but Liz tightened her grip, pulling him closer and down into a kiss. They lingered there for a long moment, their fingers still laced together and her other hand moving to the back of his neck to deepened it before they finally broke. "We do," she agreed. "Happy Father's Day, babe. I love you."

* * *

 

Notes: So, I really didn't mean to write a father's day fic, but I had a couple of requests for Tom singing to Agnes and this popped into my head and I thought it'd be cute. Anyway, fluff is needed after the last one shot :P

Happy Father's Day to any of the dads out there. Hope everyone's having a great day!


End file.
